


A Letter To The Stars

by Connor_Murphys_Depression



Category: South Park
Genre: I am, M/M, SO SORRY, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_Murphys_Depression/pseuds/Connor_Murphys_Depression
Summary: Tweek writes a letter to craig.





	A Letter To The Stars

_It's valentines day again baby._

 

_That time of year every couple gets a chance to go out of their way and profess undying love or whatever._

 

_I know, you always thought it was a bit stupid but I'd never miss a chance to tell you how much I love you. Sorry that was cheesy. But hey, you love that about me.. It's almost 10 now, but the house looks so nice._

  
  
Hell, it's even better than last year.

 

 _I got the table ready, put out the best table cloth I could find. I'm no Jenny Craig but I tried my fuckin best._  
  


_It took me a few hours of balancing on that shitty stool from my studio (_ _(That one you swore you'd set on fire if i fell off it again))_

 

 _but I strung up those lights you like, the dumb little twinkle ones that remind you of the stars._  
  


_I poured out wine for two and plated the food  ( The shit I didn't managed to burn. You've always been the better cook)._  
  


_There's a bouquet of stargazer lilies in a vase at the center, their name always did remind me of you... my star gazer._  


_I wish you'd got accepted into that nasa program. They were so fucking stupid not to take you when you first applied..._  


_That stupid fucking card I got for you is sitting out on the counter and there are petals are on the floor leading to the bedroom just like always. (They make the whole house smell like bath an body works but I don't mind it.)_

 

_I made the bed real nice, got out those blue silk sheets you got us for christmas and put on your favorite CD.._

 

_I couldn't fucking believe you still had CDs the first time I got in your car but you swore they were the best._

 

_I'm all dressed up for you too... It's a beautiful night Craig, the stars are all out. Everything is perfect except .... except i fucking miss you.... God I fucking swear.... You would have loved this..._

 

_I found your photo album the other day._

 

_The one full of blurry polaroids of me, and Stripe an- I found one of us, from that day I first took you to the beach. You looked so excited baby..._

 

_I think I cried with it all night._

 

_The bed feels so fucking empty without you here baby...._

 

_I know I said I'd stay clean,_

 

_I said I'd do a lot of things...._

 

_I said I'd be okay, I told you I would be fine without you_

 

_but I- I never thought...._

 

_never thought I'd be alone having wine for two._

 

_I never th-thought I'd spend the night I was going to propose to you clutching the ring to my chest because even though you were laying there battered and broken lookin like a fuc **king rag doll...**_

 

_You said **yes** to **me  
**_

 

_... you said you'd always love me..._

 

_and **DAMMIT** **why couldn't they have**..._

 

_why couldn't they just give you more time..._

 

_... The doctor said writing letters to you would help_

 

_But I know you'll never read them._

 

_Jesus .....Three years later and I still can't sleep alone_

 

_.... I just, baby i have to tell you one more time...._

 

_I love you Craig Tucker and I always will...._

 

_I'll see you soon baby I promise... I should stop now, the ink is smudging._

 

_goodnight baby..._

 

_happy valentines day Craig_

 

_Forever yours , Tweek_


End file.
